Elf Stew
by KKool
Summary: One old elf decides its time to escape his cruel master. And who better to help him than two boys named James and Sirius! One Shot


One Shot. Boredom and a Bio exam the next day does this to a person!!

* * *

I stared at the burned scars on Welso's hand in shock. His mistress had thrown a scalding plate of stew on him because he hadn't put onions in it. I'm not used to such atrocities now… maybe because my master and mistress aren't like that at all!! I applied the right ointment required for the wound – I may not have been treated like that for a while but I still remember Old Gumbie

Who is old Gumbie, you ask? Ah… Now you've got me reminiscing. Old Gumbie was my first owner. A horrid man he wouldn't waste a single opportunity to torture me . I still remember the day he walked into the "Winky's and Wonky's for you" shop (or the recruitment centre as wizards call it). He didn't even look at me. Just took me straight away from there to his home.

It's funny isn't it… our childish dreams. I used to think that life would be perfect. I'd be taken by amazing owners who would love me and never make me work too much. Old Gumbie… His very first words to me were… " Clean the entire house of 5 stories in an hour. If it's not spotless clean, go stick your head in the fireplace for 3 hours." His tasks grew harder and harder and whatever I did would never please him. His punishments were torturous and the only thing that can be said about them is that they were never the same.

Life rarely gives what you ask for. And sometimes you don't even recognize opportunity when it rings your doorbell. Little did I know that when I opened the door for the two boys delivering a parcel, I would be changing my life forever!!

Time to introduce my little master and his friend – James Potter and Sirius Black. Well, what can I tell you about them that you don't already know?

Let's see if I remember rightly. Gumbeder's sister had come to stay with her husband ('Fondy' as James and Sirius called him). He had been beating me with a golf stick, because he had wanted me to find him a rabbit and cook it, when they walked in. Seeing me treated like that seemed to irritate for some reason and I think that's when they decided to help me. The conversation ran something like this:

James – Why are you beating you elf? Do you know they are very interesting creatures – elves? For instance I bet you didn't know that house elves can turn anything they want invisible!!

Fondy - What?? My elf can make things invisible??????

James - Yes of course!! Why do you think you can't see their wand? It's invisible, he whispered conspiratorially. See, he has just made the red plate behind you vanish.

I still don't know where the plate went. Every time I ask master Sirius he tells me it's in the void where all things lost and vanished go to. –

Sirius - Yes indeed Fondy!! I mean Mister Fauster. Elves can also sing to the moon!! They have a cosmic connect with it. In fact, every full moon they turn into rabbits!!!

Fondy – Wasn't that a werewolf who turned into a rabbit.

::Sirius looked baffled but only for a second::

Minstry cover up… That's what they want you to think. They make a lot of money selling elves actually!!

James – Yes Sir!! But the two of us here know a secret. ::Pulls out a tattered cloak:: They actually turn into rabbits when you put this cloak on too!!

Fondy – Are you sure?

James – Why do you think they have similar ears Sir? They just shrink them a little when they are elves.

Fondy Jr. – Daddy!! I want rabbit!!! Will this really work??

::James and Sirius glanced at each other and grinned maniacally::

Both - Only when way to find out Sir!!

Well the rest is easy to guess.. He gave me the cloak… I ran away. James's parents let me stay with them. I've nearly forgotten all the pain Old Gumbie caused me. A stray recollection sometimes strikes me… but the I remember Gumbie's look when he found out he had been outwitted by 2 youngsters, And I feel rejuvenated!!!

* * *

Review.. Maybe I'll make this a James Sirius army - freeing each elf as they come!!


End file.
